Pokemon Mystry Dungeon: Prophocies Of War
by Little Mockingjay
Summary: Cora awakens to find herself both a Pokemon with no memory and in the middle of a war in a strange new world. She is taken in by a peaceful group and forms a Rescue Team with her new friend Sparks. Along the way, they learn about a prophecy that foretells the arrival of peace. How is this prophecy connected to Cora's transformation into a Pokemon? Rated for war and death. Hiatus.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a full moon and the night was cool. The breeze was so soft, it was scarcely able to rustle the leaves of the trees overhead. The scent of rain was prominent in the air and storm clouds were slowly approaching. The meadow was a world of beautiful rolling grass, with only two blemishes. The first and more noticeable was a large, grey stone that had turned silver in the moonlight. The second was the opening to a long burrow right beside it.

A delicate looking creature with wide ears, beautiful lavender fur and a forked tail sat alone on the rock. The red jewel on her forehead glowed softly as she stared up at the moon with her troubled, blue eyes. This creature was called an Espeon, only one of countless species of Pokemon.

"Dawn." A large ear flicked in the direction of the voice who had spoken her name before she turned to face it. The patrol was back. One was a large cream colored Pokemon with rounded black-tipped ears, a red jewel on his forehead a bit bigger than the Espeon's, and large, glowing eyes. The second was a small golden bipedal Pokemon with long claws as hands and brown spikes covering his back. The last was a large cream and brown bird with two long locks of red and yellow slopping down her back from her head. These three Pokemon were called Persian, Sandslash and Pidgeot.

"You've returned." Dawn said. "Prowl, were there any survivors?"

"The Fire Army was ruthless in this raid. Not one villager." Prowl the Persian reported. "But...There is one."

This peaked Dawn's interest. How could there be no survives when there was one? She watched the Pidgeot carefully set down a cloth bag she'd been holding and gently roll the item out of the bag with her beak. An egg. A yellow egg with a few black spots and a pair of pink circles on ether side. Dawn's heart twisted with horror and sorrow.

"This war is -" a tear slid down Dawn's cheek as she lost her words in a sob. Ever since she had lost her own eggs nearly five seasons ago, she'd been very sensitive about the matter. She did her best to compose herself and looked at the patrol, but her voice still cracked. "Did you search for anyone. Anyone at all?"

"Until sunset." Prowl's head was bowed in respect as were those of his comrades. "There are no others."

"Than we will keep it." Dawn spoke softly after a while. "I'll bring it up as my own." Despite the obvious flaws in this plan, there was no protest. The egg shook ever so slightly and Dawn nuzzled it lovingly. "There there, little one. No need to be frightened."

Dawn's fur suddenly prickled and her eyes widened. As she turned her gaze back to the full moon it felt like there was fire in her stomach and ice in her veins. The stars shown brightly. "A massage from the Passed." Dawn muttered. "The time of peace approaches. The end rests in the hands of the one who is, but is not."

"The one who is but is not?" the Sandslash questioned. "What can it mean?"

"I do not know, but this is what the Passed have told me, and so it must be so." Dawn said with wisdom enough for a hundred lifetimes. Thunder roared. The storm clouds were approaching. "Let's go home." Dawn said and they were all teleported away before the first raindrop fell.

* * *

A new approach to a relatively old idea. Like it? Review.


	2. Awakening

**Chapter One: Awakening**

She was flouting. The darkness seemed even blacker after the bright lights from before. Or...were there bright lights? She didn't remember. The voice from before still rang in her ears.

A voice. A new one to replace the old one. A clearer one. "Hey, are you okay? Can you hear me? Wake up!" She was immediately grounded by the feel of hands on her back and shaking. She suddenly felt the ground beneath her but her head was still spinning from dizziness. A rush of light blinded her for a moment so she covered her still-closed eyes with her hands, but...something was wrong. Her hands felt...weird. "Hey there!" the voice returned. "Open up!"

Her eyes ached as she tried to force them open. First one, then the other. "Whazgonon?" she slurred, her voice still very thick with grogginess. She was in a clearing in the woods. Rich green foliage surrounded her and huge trees towered above. The sky was bluer than she had ever seen it before and looking at it did nothing to help her dizziness. She could hear the sound of a stream flowing close by very easily and the tall grass fluttered in a passing breeze and tickled her.

A relieved sounding sigh met her ears and focused her attention on the one standing in front of her, and her first thought was that her mind was playing tricks on her because it wasn't a person. It was a yellow creature that stood on two legs and had a cute animal-like face. It had round brown eyes, red circles on its cheeks, and long black-tipped ears. Behind it was a yellow tail in that shape of a lightening bolt. She recognized the creature immediately, but how was it possible? This creature was a Pikachu, a Pokemon. They weren't real. There was also the small matter that the average size of a Pikachu was a little over a foot tall, but this guy was bigger than her!

Now awake she shook her head, which proved to be a mistake because it only renewed her dizziness. "Thank the Passed above!" the same voice said. "You're awake!" It took her a moment to realize that the voice was coming from the Pikachu. He was talking.

"Pikachu? Talking?" she took a moment to process this before grinning. "Cool dream."

"Dream?" the Pikachu asked.

"The only explanation, Pikachu." she told him. Which it was. Pokemon weren't even real. She always watched the show when she was younger up until the Johto season, after which the show went stale for her. She also collected the cards for a while and had a couple of toys. She still played the games, which didn't really get her teased as much as she thought.

"Explanation? For what" he asked. "And by the way, could you not call me Pikachu? Don't you know how rude that is? I have a name. Sparks, nice to meet you." He extended a hand for her to take.

"Sorry, and actually, no, I didn't think it was rude. I'm Cora." she said, bringing out a hand to meet his. In its place was a large brown paw. She stared, gasped and bolted to her feet but ended up falling backwards with a yelp. She was covered in brown fur, had paws in place of hands and a hint of a bushy, white-tipped tail flailed in her eyes for just a moment. Right below her face was a collar of thicker cream-colored fur. "Holy - I'm all furry!"

"Well, Eevee _are_ furry."

"Eevee?" she asked. "But...I'm human!" Cora stumbled on four very unsteady legs into the shallow stream. An Eevee stared back at her from the water. She calmed down upon remembering it was a dream. "Cooler dream."

"So, Coral," Sparks said. "What are -?"

"Cora." she told him, their gazes locking. "Not Coral, Cora."

"Cora?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion. "What's a cora?"

"It's a name!" she snapped. "I can say the same to you, ya know. What kind of name is Sparks?"

Sparks look outraged. "It's my name!"

"Sounds like a dog's name." Cora sneered.

"What's a dog?" Sparks asked. "You're not from around here, are you, Co-Ra?"

"No." Cora said. She took a deep breath and prepared herself. "I'm not even a Pokemon. I'm human."

Sparks stared. Then, to both Cora's great surprise and her annoyance, he started to laugh. "I'll say this for you, Cora; you're pretty funny!"

"It's not a joke!" she narrowed her eyes. He didn't seem to hear her.

"Why're you out here anyway?" Sparks asked after sobering up. "It's really dangerous to be out here in the woods all alone, especially for a nap."

"I wasn't taking a nap." Cora muttered.

"Than what were you doing out here? No offence but you don't look all that tough." Sparks said, seeming to be unaware of Cora's irritation. She didn't know why but she didn't like how he said that. "You don't seem hurt."

"Why would I be hurt?" Cora asked, unable to hide the irritation that made her voice shaky.

"Because of the war, Pokemon don't trust each other. The ones who live in the wild don't usually take kindly to strangers." Sparks explained. Cora must have made a face without realizing it because Sparks suddenly waved his hands in front of him and stammered nervously. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume! It's just...well, Eevee are a real rarity around these parts. The only Eevee I know live in my village and they're all evolved now."

"War?" Cora asked, all irritation having vanished.

Sparks was silent for a moment. "You're kidding, right?" Cora shook her head.

A shrill cry coming from the woods caught their attention. "Aaaaaaaahhhh! Somebody help meeee!"

"I know that voice!" Sparks gasped. "It's Swoop! He can't be out here!"

"Who's Swoop?" Cora asked but didn't get an answer because Sparks dashed into the woods calling for her to hurry up.

It took much longer than she would have liked, but Cora finally caught up to Sparks, though her energy was all but drained and her feet and legs were covered in what were sure to become bruises. Since time seemed of the essence, Cora decided trying to walk or run would be useless and took to what could only be described as hopping. She'd learn to walk on her new four-legged form later.

"Thundershock!" It was Sparks' voice. A dazzling ray of yellow lightening flew from him, hitting a foe. It was a small brown and cream bird called a Pidgey. Cora looked at Sparks in surprise. "These guys aren't right in the head." he explained. "We have to fight! There's no choice."

"Fight?" The idea made Cora feel a bit ill. She didn't like the sound of that, especially if they really weren't right in the head. She tried to remember Eevee's attacks but her mind drew a blank thanks to the adrenaline. In fact, she didn't even know what level she was. She didn't have much time to think, though.

It was another bird. A blackish one with a pale underbelly, red wings, scruffy brown facial feathers and very mean-looking eyes. Spearow. Cora felt there was something about this Pokemon. Something she ought to remember, but what? Cora was punished soundly for her absent-mindedness when the Spearow's sharp beak dug deep into her shoulder, which exploded in pain. Her mind stopped and all she could think about was the burning pain and how she was desperate to be somewhere else and not fighting and being stabbed. She almost didn't register Spark's cry of 'Thundershock' and the Spearow's defeat. With the Spearow fainted, Sparks ran up to her side.

"You okay?" he asked, carefully helping her to her...paws. Cora thought about trying to brush it off, insisting that she was fine, but her shoulder throbbed. She just got up on three paws, the forth elevated.

"Let's just go. I think your friend needs help soon." And that was the truth.

"Yeah, he does." Sparks said, looking a bit guilty. "Listen, just follow me. I'll try to walk slow for you."

"No!" Cora snapped, allowing her pride getting the better of her senses. "Go the normal speed. I don't need special treatment!"

"You're hurt!" Sparks argued. "You need something fast. The sooner we get out of this Dungeon the better. I'll take you back to my village and have the healers tend to you when this is over. No arguments." The rest of trip down a corridor of trees was made in silence. Cora found, to her surprise, that limping was easier than hopping. Though annoyed with Sparks' insistence, part of her couldn't help but wonder why. Why did he insist on having her shoulder looked at? What did he have to gain from helping her? Was it because she was helping him look for his friend or was he just being kind?

They came to something curious. A set of stones that looked like stairs. Sparks didn't seem to wary of this. In fact, he seemed happy to see it, so Cora figured there probably wasn't anything to fear and followed him to the next floor. Despite everything, she couldn't help but trust Sparks. Upon reaching the top, however, Cora found herself face-to-face with a mouse. A purple and cream mouse with big red eyes and unsettlingly long fangs. A Ratatta.

Her mind going blank but determined not to get bitten, Cora improvised and rammed her skull into the Ratatta's. It fell over, got back up and, much to Cora's confusion – and slight disappointment, that actually felt pretty good – it ran away at a blinding speed.

"Nice Headbutt!" Sparks praised, seeming genuinely impressed.

"Thanks?" Cora replied, trying to ignore the massive headache she was now getting.

"Look!" said Sparks, pointing down a corridor. Right there in the line of sight was the next set of stairs. Cora sighed in relief, thinking it was beautifully coincidental. Her shoulder was hurting, her legs were tired, her head hurt and her stomach was starting to pang. She was ready to get out of here.

But something else caught Sparks' eye. He dashed over to a corner in the trees and was attacked himself by a pair of Ratatta. Cora tried to limp over to help, but the mice were already fleeing. Sparks walked over holding a large blue berry. Cora could see the bruises he had.

"Here." He held out the berry to her. "It's an Oran Berry. It'll help with the pain."

"What about you?" Cora asked, partly amazed that he went over there and got attacked to bring her the berry.

"I'm fine, but your shoulder's still bad. You need the berry."

"So do you." Cora said, then came up with an idea. "Wanna split it?"

"Sure, that'll do. I am a bit sore." Sparks said, breaking the berry in half and holding the bigger half out to her. Even though it broke cleanly, it was moist, juicy and delicious and as if by magic, Cora felt better. The ache in her legs and head disappeared and her shoulder stopped hurting, although the injury remained. Her energy was also completely restored. Spark's bruises were gone as well.

Cora sighed. "That feels better."

"Very." Spark's agreed, smiling. They walked as fast as they could, what with Cora's awkward hopping and Sparks looking as her like she was crazy and waiting for her. A Spearow was near and rushing towards them. Keen to avoid the violent bird after being healed, Sparks and Cora barely made it up the stairs unscathed. Luckily the stairs to the last floor were right there and it was an easy trip.

Cora and Sparks saw it immediately. This floor was one room. Three Spearow had cornered a Pidgey in the back of the room. This Pidgey seemed different from the others. He was shaking in fear and had gentle eyes.

"Sparks! Help!" the little Pidgey cried and the gang of Spearow turned to them, there mean eyes set.

"Let him go!" Sparks demanded.

"You invade our territory!" the biggest Spearow growled.

"We'll sharpen our talons on you, Pikachu and Eevee, before starting on little Pidgey here." another said, and that was all the warning they got before the flock flew at them.

Trying not to panic, Cora tried her best to remember any attack she could. Sand Attack? It could slow them down. Now how did Eevee do Sand Attack? Remembering, Cora spun around and kicked up sand with her hind legs. The sand cloud flew to the Spearow, who stopped and coughed. Sparks tried a Thundershock and the birds went down only to get back up and in their faces. Sparks and Cora both gasped. How could three flying Pokemon still be up after an electric attack. Were they really so tough?

One Spearow tried to Peck Cora but missed horribly. It was than she realized that the three birds were not completely unaffected by the Thundershock and that there was sand in their squinted eyes.

"Sparks, they can't see good!" Cora called over to Sparks just as he was Scratched in the face.

"Good." Sparks smirked, one eye closed from the pain of the Scratch. He turned to his attacker, who was shaking its head trying to rid itself of the sand. "Thundershock!"

And the Spearow was down. Another missed Peck attack was all Cora needed because the Spearow stumbled forward, his wing right in her face. She clamped her teeth on the wing as hard as she could. The Spearow screeched and managed to throw Cora off with wild and blind running. Unfortunately for it, this lead to ramming its head into a tree and knocking itself unconscious.

"Thundershock!" Cora almost didn't hear Sparks' yell. The last and biggest of the Spearow went down.

"Sparks!" the little Pidgey, Swoop chirped and ran to them.

"Swoop, are you okay?" Sparks asked.

"I was looking for a Sleep Seed when those Spearow cornered me!" Pidgey told him.

"You know you shouldn't -" Sparks suddenly stopped.

"What wrong with her?" Swoop asked.

Cora could barely hear what was said because the world was starting to spin. Her head was high in the clouds and her vision became blurry. As she felt her feet leave the ground, she heard her name being called.

"Cora!"

* * *

I know the end must seem lazy, but I'm using my own games to help with the navigation of the dungeons since they're not all that easy to conjure up myself. This is simply what happened with my game. Review.


End file.
